I understand,
by KiriWells
Summary: Carlos spends the night at James after a very tiring day. A little fluffy Carlos and James fic. I hope the story is better than the summary!


**Hey guys! And Gals! Here's a cute little story hopefully! I hope you guys enjoy reading it! I know I enjoyed writing it! Please read and review and let me know if you guys want me to write more one shots sometime~! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that I may have mentioned inside. **

**Anyways! Enjoy and here's the story! **

* * *

**"I understand,"**

"WOO HOO! WE DID IT! WE WON!" The team yelled huddling around each other.

"Good job boys! Now hit the showers!" the coach yelled.

Everyone cheered once more before taking off their helmets leaving the ice rink to go home. One boy hanging back a little bit before walking off to the locker rooms. He was in a hurry but he didn't want to fight the stampede of excited teenage boys. He made his way into the locker room and went to the lockers getting his keys and putting the rest of his things inside before leaving the place without showering. He made his way out of the ice rink and made his way to his car. He unlocked the car before starting it up. He let the car warm up before he put it in reverse and making his way to his best-friends house.

When he arrived he got out of the car going to his trunk and pulling out a backpack that had his clothes and things that he needed to spend the night. He made his way to the door and pushed the doorbell waiting a little before it was answered by his best friend, James.

"Hey how'd it go 'Litos?" he asked moving out of the way for me to come in.

I answered him as I made my way inside, "It was awesome! We won like by five points or something like that. I didn't really care. I just wanted to come hang out with my best bud!"

The inside of his home astonished me as always, the amazing diamond chandelier hung from the wall, a bigger distraction than the super reflective marble flooring. The stair way up to the second floor looked tempting to ride down but I decided not to since James probably had the whole night planned out already. As I stood there James crossed in front of me.

"Over here!" he said before disappearing through a door.

I followed knowing very well where it led, to the amazing living room with a widescreen tv and complete surround sound for movies. Two of his seats had been ordered from a company that specializes in moving seats. They get hooked up to the tv and whenever something exciting happens it begins to shake like you're the person that's running away from the creepy murderer or whoever they were running away from. Even though they are awesome I didn't like them because as is I scream in scary movies, I don't need the added effect to give me nightmares for another two weeks!

Anyhow I sat down in a seat that didn't move every time someone took a deep breathe in the movie and looked at the layout in front of me. There were chips, candy, cokes, anything that was bad for you was sitting on the coffee table in front of the tv. My mouth watered and I reached out to grab a candy but my hand was quickly smacked away by James.

"Ow! What was that for!?" I cried.

"You can't ruin your dinner by eating candy! Dinner will be here in a minute." he answered sternly putting his hand's on his hip.

And as if by magic the doorbell rang and James lips curved up before he took off. I heard mumbling on the other side of the door and suddenly the brunette re-entered the room holding two large pizza's.

"Here you are! Dinner is served. One large meat-lovers with extra meat for Carlos and One large pepperoni pizza with extra pepperonis for me, enjoy." he said placing the still warm box on my lap.

I excitedly grabbed the pizza box, ripping the top of and began to devour the pizza.

"'Dis isk quhy york my besk friend!" I said, my mouth full of pizza. I swallowed it down and turned back to James, who was confused at what I just said. "This is why you're my best friend!" I translated.

He laughed and nodded, "Better believe it!" He flashed me his million dollar smile that would have blinded me had we been in a sunny place. "I just know you get really hungry after a hockey match so I figured you might want a little something so you don't die on me."

We both laughed and continued the rest of our meal without speaking, the only noise in the room other than the bites and swallows, was the tv that was playing some "Family Guy" reruns. Once I finished my pizza I burped and rubbed my stomach.

"That was awesome James. Seriously. Thank you!" I said turning to look at him.

"Your welcome, I'm sure you would do the same for me if I was hungry and tired." he reasoned with another smile.

"Heck yeah I would!" I said slapping him on the back.

"Now you can have candies Carlos." he said.

I jumped in taking handfuls from the bowls, skittles, M&M's, Snickers, until I was so full of candy I laid down on the couch making sure not to kick James, since he was still eating the last slice of his pizza. Man he's a slow eater! I felt myself laughing at the show that was on until James hit my foot. I nudged him back with my foot looking at him.

"What the heck was that for?"

"Just making sure you didn't die on me! You were pretty quiet over there!"

"You could have looked at me then! You could tell I'm still breathing!"

"I was kidding Carlos come on! I was wanting to know if you wanted to watch a movie?"

"Sure? What are we watching?" I asked even though I knew it was going to be a scary movie.

"THE EXORCIST!" James said excitedly. He stood up to put the movie in without letting me fight him about it

I pouted though and spread out my legs to cover the whole couch to punish him. He put the movie in and I watched the screen go black before the title screen appeared. He pushed play on the DVD player and the movie began. When he made his way back to the coach he stopped and looked at me.

"Really? Where am I supposed to sit?" the brunette questioned.

I stuck my tongue out after telling him, "on one of your moving chairs! That's why you got them!"

"I don't really feel like using those chairs!" he complained. He lifted my leg's up and sat down where my feet were before putting it down on his legs.

"Fine whatever!" I said before ignoring him while to movie played.

The movie was overall scaring me, each scene seemed to be scarier and scarier but slowly I couldn't focus on the tv and I started falling asleep. I tried keeping my eyes open but they just kept closing again and again until they stay closed.

* * *

All I felt was warmth. I couldn't see anything other than darkness, but I really didn't want to because it was so comfortable. I didn't know what or why but I lost feeling of the couch. I wrapped my arms around the warmth as my body started to bounce. I moaned and opened my eyes slightly seeing James' face right in front of me.

"Hm... What are you doing James...?" I asked groggily.

James stopped and looked down at me. "Sh... I'm just putting you to bed."

I nodded and closed my eyes again getting closer to James as he made his way up to his room. I felt myself stop bouncing so much before I was thrown up in the air a little. I yelped a little bit before pulling myself closer. James tightened his grip before he continued walking until he got to his room. I heard a door squeak open before a 'thud'ing close. I felt myself being lowered down and I wasn't sure what it was until I heard the creak. I opened my eyes again and looked at James.

"What the heck...?"

He answered softly. "you fell asleep towards the end of the movie so I brought you up here so you can rest."

My eyes opened wide and I instantly felt bad. "NO! It's okay I'm fine. I accidentally fell asleep! What else did you want to do?" I questioned.

The brunette only smiled and laughed. "Nothing Carlos, that was all I had planned out!" he smiled tossing me my backpack. "Now go change so we can get some sleep! You know I need my beauty rest!"

I laughed. "Fine!"

I took off towards a restroom with my stuff in my hands and I quickly stripped out of my clothes and put on my pajama pants and some t-shirt that matched. I felt really bad for falling asleep on James because he had been so psyched about tonight, and I was too and I just fell asleep on him. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my bloodshot eyes. I was really tired. I shook my head and walked out turning out the light behind me before walking into James room surprised to see that he was already in his bed.

I put my bag down in a corner before sitting on the edge of his bed. "I'm sorry I fell asleep James... I didn't mean to! I guess I just got so tired from the hockey match that I might have fallen asleep when it got dark." I looked at him to see his reaction and he just stared at the wall.

He didn't react he didn't say anything and I was afraid that he got mad.

"James? Jammmmmmes?" I asked poking him in the side.

He refused to answer and I started panicking. I climbed on top of him so he could look at me and I knew he was listening.

"JAMES! I didn't mean to fall asleep really! Please I was just really tired! I didn't mean it!" I all but cried.

I watched to see his facial reactions and all he did was smile.

"I understand," he began, "You need your rest especially after a long day of school and hockey. I'm beat too but we still have the weekend in front of us if you want to do something then. Right?"

I nodded like an idiot relieved that he wasn't mad. "Alright well good night then!" I started to get off of him but then I remembered that my sleeping bag wasn't put out like usual. "Where's my sleeping bag?"

James sighed and pulled me down. "I was hoping I could sleep with you...? I might have gotten really scared during that movie... I was holding your leg's... That's how I noticed that you were asleep..." he said face full of shame.

I laughed and slid off to the side. "It's fine James! I understand too! Sometimes I just need to sleep with a teddy bear too... Don't tell anyone though!"

"I won't as long as you don't tell anyone about this!"

"Pinky promise!" I stated holding out my pinky.

James wrapped his pinky around mine and we made our promise before we started to laugh. It was pretty childish of us to pinky promise but it was whatever. Something like this is something I can only do with my best friend and luckily I'm James' best friend. When our laughing died down I wrapped my arm his stomach and I put my head above his arm, which was holding me, and on the pillow. He turned around to wrap his other arm around me and I felt warm and protected.

"Good night James." I yawned before closing my eyes falling asleep.

"Good night Carlito's." He replied before he too fell asleep.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think~? Please review and let me know your thoughts! **

**I'm also currently working on my final chapter to "Does he Love You" so hopefully that's out sometime soon also... Anyways! Thank you sooooo much for reading! Have a great day or night! MWAH! **


End file.
